pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 16 - Datamon; The Computer Genius of the Pyramid! Transcript
(The episode begins as the Narrator speaks about all the small Pokemon, 12 Rookie Digimon and three Digimon in training heading toward the Pyramid) Narrator: Continuing on their quest to find the way back to the Pokemon World, our heroes' Pokemon along with the Digimon are heading inside the Pyramid home of the one and only Datamon a Digimon with the Computer Genius Skills. How does he do it? With Science of course. Agumon: The Pyramid is dangerous. Deramon and Floramon said Etemon knows that he and Datamon don't get along very much though. Pikachu: Pika pi! Lotad: Tad tad Lo tad! Corphish: Cor Cor Cor Phish! Torchic: Tor chic Tor chic tor! Mudkip: Mud kip mud kip mud! Treecko: Treecko Treecko Treecko. Marill: Marill Marill! Venonat: Venonat. Psyduck: Psy yi yi duck. Vulpix: Vul. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Saur! Charmander: Char char. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaah. Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeeee-Freeeeeeeee. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil. Totodile: Dile dile dile! Goldeen: Goldeen! Horsea: Horrrr-sea. Togepi: Toge toge priiii! Swellow: Swellow Swellow. Geodude: Geodude. Foretress: Fore-Tress. Poliwag: Poli Poli! Zubat: Zubat. DemiDevilmon: I don't get what they're saying. Meowth: Forgot the last part of the translation. What were they're saying? Gabumon: They've found a way to enter the Pyramid. Patamon: We'll sneak them all inside because Datamon won't notice we ever had Pokemon on our side. Tentomon: What better way to get a progress is to save our world? Pikachu: Chu. Tentomon: But please. Don't get so emotional. Meowth: Now I get it. Them Twerps Pokemon don't know what hit them by entering somebody home Pyramid. Wobbuffet: (Salutes) Wobba-ffet! Chimecho: Chime chime. Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime. (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon. This time a theme song called I Wanna Be a Hero) The Digital World With a brand new world to see Don't know what's ahead But it won't get the best of me There's so much to learn, Battles to be won I've advanced so far, But still there's always more to come (Take a step in and I'm on my way gonna start all over again) I wanna be a hero (Pokemon and Digimon) (I'm on my way) I wanna be a hero Give me just one chance And the future will decide If there's a hero buried deep inside I wanna be a hero POKEMON!!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title which is Episode 16) Agumon: (Off-Screen) "Episode 16 - Datamon; The Computer Genius of the Pyramid" (We cut to somewhere inside the pyramid) Veemon: So... this is where Datamon gets to be real creative with science and technology huh? Gabumon: That's right. And the most important one of all yet. If we can seek our Pokemon inside that pyramid, we will find the solution to the Pokemon's Crest. Biyomon: I like it! Pokemon will love this plan. Patamon: Well Pokemon, it's time to do you're thing! Pikachu: Pika-chu! All Pokemon but Meowth: (Cheered) Gabumon: Of course there's only one problem. Etemon and his army are already here. All Pokemon: (Fall down by surprise then comes back up) Palmon: Then when do we come here for? Hawkmon: I think I have an idea. (The 12 Digimon, three small Digimon and all the small Pokemon are inside the pyramid and 12 Digimon are in disguise by wearing cool shades and wigs. Except for Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon they're wearing they're own thing like Veemon's wearing Hawaii skirt. Hawkmon's wearing Yoiel's Glasses and hat. Armadillomon is wearing a cowboy hat and a vest with a star on it. And Wormmon is wearing butterfly wings. But DemiDevilmon is not wearing any disguise) All of us Digimon are wearing disguises. DemiDevilmon: Well good cause I'm glad that I don't need mine. I can fly wherever I go. Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts